I want to Come Over
by Snuffles2
Summary: Sirius sat on the fence, just like he had sat there all his life. James resisted the temptation to open the door because he knew what would happen... JP/SB Song Fic to "I wanna Come Over" Melissa Etheridge PG-13 to be safe


I want to Come Over  
******************  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters are property of J.K. Rowling, The song is (c) Melissa Etheridge. Authoress is making no profit off this story. So don't sue 'kay?  
Warning: This is Sirius/James slash, meaning that this portrays a the two in a relationship. If you don't get it, it means that it portrays them in love. If you don't like, don't read, and if you flame me about it, I'll laugh and think you're an idiot.  
****************  
I know you're home   
You left your light on   
Sirius sat on the fence that surrounded James's house in Godric's hollow. His ice blue eyes watched a single window, which was lit with a yellowish glow. He sat, waiting.  
You know I'm here   
The night is thin  
James knew he was there. How could he not? He had seen the lone figure sitting on the fence, just as if he had sat there every night. A voice whispered in his mind, but he ignored it, staring into the fire.   
I know you're alone   
I watched the car leave   
Sirius knew Lily had gone-he wasn't sure where, but he had seen her car leave. She had always loved that car...but Lily wasn't why he was here. James knew that for a fact.   
Your lover is gone   
Let me in   
The voice in James's mind got more insistent. Let him in...it whispered. 'No.' he thought firmly to himself. He wouldn't let himself get drawn into the temptation of Sirius...of his raven black hair and sparkling ice blue eyes...he shook himself, trying to dispel the thoughts.  
  
Open your back door   
I just need to touch you once more   
Sirius watched the back door, his fingers itching from their spot on the wooden fence. 'Open the door James...please...I need this...and I know you do to.' He thought, and sat there, waiting.  
  
I want to come over   
To hell with the consequence  
He didn't care what happened. He'd take the blame if they were stumbled upon. He'd deal with the consequences...He needed James to open that door, and to let him in.   
You told me you loved me   
That's all I believe   
James had told him that he loved him...He remembered that morning well. It had been Christmas morning in their 5th year. Remus and Peter had gone home from the holidays, so it was just Sirius and James. But then Lily became part of their lives. And he wasn't totally sure of what happened.  
I want to come over   
It's a need I can't explain   
Sirius could feel the need in every fiber of his body, and it pounded with his heart. 'Don't shut me out James...not tonight.'  
To see you again   
I want to come over   
Sirius waited. He needed to see James, at the very least...to see his untamable hair and dark Russian blue eyes that sparkled behind his glasses...  
I know your friend   
You told her about me  
James remember when he had told Lily about Sirius...It wasn't his happiest memory. She had been shocked at first, then disgusted, though she tried her best to hide it. But he could see it in her eyes every time he laughed and joked around with Sirius.  
She filled you with fear   
Of some kind of sin  
She had told him that she was okay with it, but ever since then there had been the subtlest hints that she didn't approve of what had happened between them.   
How can you turn   
Denying the fire  
James never stopped loving Sirius throughout it all, even though he tried. He tried to think of Sirius as just a friend, but memories of warm embraces and passionate kisses always resurfaced. He could feel temptation tugging at his heartstrings, reminding him that he had never been able to extinguish that fire...  
Lover I burn   
Let me in   
Sirius was on fire where he sat. It took all his self control not to just go up and break in, and find James. He needed to get inside.  
Open your back door   
I just need to touch you once more   
He needed to feel the touch of James's warm skin, of his smooth cheek under his hand. 'Open the damn door James...'   
  
I know you're confused   
I know that you're shaken  
James sat on his couch, wrestling feelings he was trying to ignore. He stood up and started pacing, occasionally sneaking a look out of the kitchen window to see if Sirius was still there. He always was, never moving. Just there, alone and silent.  
You think we'll be lost   
Once we begin   
If he let Sirius in...he didn't know if he could ask him to leave again. He'd have to tell Lily he couldn't stay by her side any more...it would break his heart. No-not break it. It wouldn't be that bad. But there would be a harsh crack through the middle. What would he tell Harry when he was all grown up? How would he explain why his mother and father weren't together? All because of another love.  
I know you're weak   
I know that you want me  
Desire welled up in him. He sat back down, burying his face in his hands. Gods, he wanted to let Sirius in. He wanted to get again and turn that door knob...to see the figure on the fence move towards him until he was right next to him, stepping in the house. To see the shadow become a muscular body, with shaggy black hair framing a fair face...  
Lover don't speak   
Let me in   
Sirius nearly couldn't stand it. 'Please James...' He pleaded in his mind. 'Please...' His eyes stared at the door, willing it to open.  
I want to come over   
To hell with the consequence  
James slowly got up, all the consequences of his actions running through his head. Was it worth it? Was opening the door worth it?  
You told me you loved me   
That's all I believe   
Sirius sat on the fence, remembering all the times they were together, remembering the happy memories when it was just the two of them...  
I want to come over   
It's a need I can't explain   
James's hand rested on the door knob. He knew Sirius sat waiting. The door knob felt cool compared to his hot skin. He drew a deep breath and turned it.  
To see you again   
I want to come over  
The door creaked open, slowly and unsurely, causing Sirius's heart to sing with joy. He slowly unfolded from his perch, and walked towards the house. He stepped into the house and was greeted with a warm kiss. 


End file.
